Look out for you
by AnnaFIRTH
Summary: "Because someone needs to look out for you, be on your side. God knows it's never gonna be your husband, so why shouldn't it be me?" MELLIE and ANDREW collection of one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**So the thing is quite simple. I've fallen in love with Andrew and Mellie, Mew, Drellie, Mildew or what ever their name is. They've taken over my heart and I couldn't help but write this. I will try to write a one-shot for every one of their scenes on the show that gives me a little to play with. Also if you guys have any idea and you want me to write it down, let me know and I will do my best!**

**I didn't really know how to write them but I hope you guys enjoy the result. All the comments are welcome.**

**Also, this is my first time writing about a couple that isn't Caskett(Castle and Beckett) but I just had to write about Mellie and Andrew cos they're so cute I can't even.**

**Anyway Imma shut up. Enjoy :)**

**For my Scandal buddy _SaraBresciani_ ! :)**

* * *

Sun starts to peck inside the room trough the window of one of the many rooms of the house and causes Andrew to open his right eye. It takes a few seconds to adjust to the light and remember that he is not in DC, where he has been living for the past month. He's not there and neither is dressed. That's when he turns around to find Mellie peacefully sleeping on her tummy; her body half covered with the silky ochre sheet, facing him, but unlike him the bright sunlight doesn't seem to bother her.

_Mellie._

He remembers sitting down with her just hours ago, talking about nothing in particular; it had always been this easy around them, ever since he had sat down all night and talked to her after her suicidal attempt. He remembers everything about that night, how he had saved her life even though Mellie had been angry with him for a little while but later that night had said that he had made her realize that it had been wrong.

And now he finally has her. Or that's what he wants.

_To have her_. Forever.

She is barely ten centimetres away, alive and very beautiful. She's the most gorgeous he's ever seen; he made sure to tell her so last night.

* * *

Mellie starts to wake up feeling something on her back, she makes the move to lift her left hand but before she goes any further a male voice startles her.

"Morning." Andrew says as Mellie opens her eyes and tries to adjust to the light.

He swears she sees a scared reaction but it rapidly changes to the most breath-taking smile. "Morning," She replies shyly.

"Are you okay?" Andrew asks, his fingers still tracing patterns on Mellie's soft skin.

"Never better," she lets her eyes get lost in his and take a moment to think about everything. She doesn't regret it, not at all, but still there's something telling her that this isn't the wisest move she's ever taken.

"I can hear you thinking, you know." He smiles down at her and moves his hand to her face to place a stand of hair behind her ear, "You forget how well I really know you. I know last night wasn't planned but," he takes a deep breath and moves his hand down and under her chin to lift her head up and let their eyes meet, "There you are." His soft tone makes her shiver, "Last night was the best."

She stares at him trying to find words but her mind and mouth refuse to cooperate so she just nods.

"You're quiet."

"I… It's just that, uhm…"

"Is this about Fitz?"

"No… no we've been over for a while it's just that I feel like we've done something terribly wrong but I'm not sorry at all."

"Neither am I." And he leans in because now he can do so.

He kisses her, just a small peck on the lips that makes both of them smile.

"So, breakfast?" He asks sitting on the mattress, looking around for his pants or boxers, something to wear.

"I'm hungry. Very." Mellie smiles reaching out for his blue button down that's lying on the floor, beside her bedside table. She puts it on and when she is about to stand up Andrew appears in front of her in only his pyjama pants.

"You stay here, I'll be right back." He leans in again stealing one last kiss before walking backwards to the kitchen.

_He just can't stop looking at her._

* * *

Thoughts?

Follow me on twitter: AnnaFont_ie


	2. Chocolate Ice cream

_This has nothing to do with chapter 1. It's pretty late so let me previously apologize for any typo or grammatical mistake, my brains stops working this late :P _

**Let's pretend Andrew didn****'****t leave for his campaign trip until the next morning ;)**

* * *

As crazy as the whole day had been the interview hadn't gone that bad, at least that's what Olivia was telling the Grants before Jerry and Karen had to fly back to school. The kids behaved themselves, even Teddy had been quietly playing with her mother's hair; they had talked and laughed as a normal family, even the awkward circumstances.

Fitz had decided to completely ignore Mellie once the interview was over, he was angry, Andrew was like the brother he never had, they had known each other for many years now and it had never occurred him that his loyal friend could go and sleep with his wife. But then again Mellie and Fitz had really been in the best of terms lately, not since she stopped wanting him and started to refuse him.

He had settled down in one of the guest rooms that were as big as his and Mellie's so he couldn't complain. He really didn't want to see or speak to Mellie right now.

* * *

Two floors down Mellie was walking towards the kitchen. She was a mess; the whole day had been stressful and overwhelming, well not the whole time; being with Andrew made everything better, it's like the world stopped for a while and she was able to be completely herself, not Mellie Grant the wife or the First Lady of the United States of America, she was just Mellie and she just loved it. Andrew made her feel safe, he had since the first moment they'd met and she'd trusted him enough to tell him about her father in law forcing her.

Later today Karen found out about them and finally Fitz who had blamed her for breaking their marriage and because of all the accusations she hadn't been able to tell him about the rape. Now, opening the kitchen door, she leaves the thoughts aside and when she reaches to turn on the lights she sees that the fridge is open. She walks towards it and almost screams when Andrew's face startles her.

"Holy shh… Andrew! What the hell was that?"

"Hey," He says in a funny tone, ice cream in hand, "You scared me first! What are you doing down here?"

"Apparently the same as you." Mellie replies pointing at the Belgian chocolate ice cream the senator and hopefully soon to be Vice-president holds in his right hand.

"Ohh so the lady likes chocolate ice cream!" He teases with his charming smile, taking two large spoons from the first drawer, without taking his eyes away from her. She's dressed in grey leggings and an oversized sweater, pink socks and make-up less, not so like her but he likes it, she looks comfortable and stunning. Different. In the other side he is still wearing his work clothes only his tie is long undone.

They sit down on the stools of the central isle that occupies almost all the kitchen and start to eat the ice cream without saying a word, like they are too scared to talk about what they really have to discuss. Them.

After what feels like an eternity Andrew breaks the silence, "Fitz didn't hurt you, did he?" Mellie looks up to meet his brown sad eyes and opens her mouth to reply but he continues, "I was going to come inside but Olivia stopped me and…"he takes a deep breath and moves a little closer to Mellie, "He… tell me he didn't do anything stupid…"

"He didn't hurt me physically. But he did say that I ruined our marriage when I started refusing him after Jerry was born… You...eh, know why," He nods because he knows; he is the only one who does. "I couldn't tell him about his father, I... I'm scared."

"Mellie," he says softly, "I'm not saying you have to tell him soon, but don't you think telling him would make everything easier?" She throws him a look, "Okay maybe not easier but you will feel better after telling him, of that I am sure."

"I don't know Andrew... He will find any argument to make him look like the victim and I tired of that, I am tired of always being the bad person when I've done everything for him…" She trails off and lets a rebel tear roll down her face. He hates to see her like that so he moves even closer and wraps his strong arms around her body. Mellie freezes at first but then realizes that Andrew means safety, she feels safe and confident when he is around because she trusts him like no one else; so she succumbs and lets her head rest under his chin, his arms wrap around her even tighter and she don't ever want a move from this position. They stay wrapped in each others arms for what feel like eternity but when Mellie feels Andrew press a kiss to her hair she shyly giggles and looks up to him, "You're so good to me."

"You deserve someone to take care of you, to wait for you, be there for you, to lo…" Nope, he should end right there, he doesn't want to but it is the safer option.

Mellie hides her smile placing her pretty head on Andrew's chest but when she pulls away she's not smiling anymore.

"What?" He asks concerned of the sudden change.

"We can't do this." Mellie states separating herself from Andrew's warm and comfy body, "I'm the first lady and you're going to be vice-president. We can't." She says doing everything in her will to fight back the tears that finally give out.

"No, Mells please…"

"It's not right and we both know it."

"We'll wait. I'll wait for you, four more years if Fitz wins and I make vice-president. I'll wait, whatever it takes. We will see each other constantly and just that makes me happy," He takes a step towards her and stops, he doesn't want to push her; he wants to do this one step at a time. She doesn't stop him, instead she bits her lower lip and he closes the distance carefully cupping her face, "just seeing you even if I can't have is enough for me."

And he kisses her. She doesn't stop him.

* * *

_Ohh that was fluffy!_

_Thoughts?_

Follow me on Twitter at AnnaFont_ie


End file.
